Harlan Roulette
"Harlan Roulette" is the third episode of the third season, and the 29th episode in the series overall. It was written by co-executive producer Dave Andron and directed by Jon Avnet. It aired on January 31, 2012. Plot Synopsis Boyd Crowder tries to convince Ellstin Limehouse to split the Bennett fortune with him to no avail. Instead, he sells Limehouse the remaining Bennett weed. He reclaims Johnny Crowder's bar for his family and recruits new men to his crew. He tells his followers that he aims to control all crime in Harlan County. Raylan Givens tracks federal fugitive Wade Messer. He links Messer to a series of robberies and to transporting stolen goods on behalf of the Dixie mafia. His investigation takes him to the pawn shop of Glen Fogle who acts suspiciously. Fogle is working for Wynn Duffy and exchanging stolen goods for oxycontin. Duffy meets with Robert Quarles to discuss Quarles own plans to set-up a medical organization in Harlan as a front to smuggle Oxycontin to Detroit. Quarles has Duffy order Fogle to kill Raylan, reasoning that if Fogle dies it will clear the way for his plan and that if Raylan is killed it will make things easier. Fogle assigns the job to Messer, who fails miserably and tells Raylan everything. Raylan has Messer lure Fogle to his home and attempts to bring Fogle in peacefully. Fogle agrees to give up Duffy, provoking a standoff with his lackey Wally Becket. Becket and Fogle shoot one another. Raylan goes to Duffy and tells him that he knows everything, threatening to kill him if he acts against him again. While he is there Raylan encounters, and photographs, Quarles. Recap Ava Crowder visits Ellstin Limehouse at the holler. He cooks barbecue and pontificates on its virtues. He says that despite its quality he knows that Ava has come for something else. She admits that he is right, he respectfully removes his hat and says that it is nice to see her, whatever the reason. She responds in kind and he says that she is looking well. She admits that she is better than when they last saw one another; she had taken refuge at the holler to avoid her abusive ex-husband Bowman Crowder. Limehouse notes that she is favoring her left shoulder. She counters that it was not Bowman and he says that he knows that she shot and killed Bowman at the dinner table. Ava jokes that it was a shame to waste the ham she had cooked. Limehouse says he thought the shame was that he would not see her at the holler anymore. He asks if she has a new boyfriend and she says that is why she came. Limehouse drives Ava back out to the bridge into the holler, accompanied by his henchman and Avant, both armed. He is met by Boyd Crowder, Arlo Givens and Devil on the bridge, similarly equipped. Limehouse and Boyd meet in the middle of the bridge and Ava says that she will leave them to talk. Limehouse tells Boyd that there is always an armed guard on the bridge, since the time of his ancestors. He says the guard is necessary to protect the holler, particularly against white supremacists. He asks if Boyd subscribes to those beliefs and Boyd says that he did not come to discuss ideology. Boyd says that he knows that Limehouse is holding Mags Bennett’s fortune on behalf of her son Dickie. Limehouse refuses to confirm this. Boyd proposes that he kill Dickie and they split the fortune. Limehouse says he is disappointed in Boyd and that he thought he had come on different business. He asks Boyd to give his regards to Arlo and goes to leave. Boyd stops him, asking what business they might have. Limehouse says that he has heard of Boyd’s problems with the remaining Bennett weed. Boyd glares back at his men. Boyd walks back to the car. He punches Devil for failing to follow his instruction to burn the weed and warns him to follow orders from Ava. He says the only reason that Arlo does not get the same is because he is an old man. Raylan Givens and Winona Hawkins discuss a property they are due to view over breakfast. Raylan’s ruminations on the merits of the bathroom are interrupted by a call from State Trooper Tom Bergen, Bergen reports that federal fugitive Wade Messer has been sighted and that his men are preparing a roadblock. Raylan asks Bergen to text him the location and agrees to attend before ending the call. He apologizes to Winona. She says that he does not need to and that she understands that it is his job. Raylan discusses Messer with Trooper Maclin at the roadblock. Messer is wanted on 12 counts of armed robbery, which surprises Raylan. The trooper notes that Messer once strung Raylan from a tree and beat him with a bat. Raylan corrects him; Messer was involved in hanging him by his feet but it was Dickie Bennett who swung the bat. Messer and his accomplice JT are in a truck in the queue of cars approaching the roadblock. JT says that he thinks it was an injustice that Michael Vick was sentenced to two years incarceration for killing dogs. He claims to know people who got shorter sentences for killing people. Messer sees through this lie. Messer recognizes Raylan and tells JT to turn the truck around. JT does so, drawing the attention of Raylan and the troopers. JT drives over the verge and tips the truck onto its side. Messer climbs out the window and runs into the woods. Raylan clambers onto the truck and arrests JT but Messer escapes. At Turnbull Correctional Institute Dickie and Dewey Crowe play fight during their exercise time. Corrections Officer Ash Murphy approaches and sends Dewey away. He tells Dickie that he overheard his conversation with Boyd in solitary confinement and knows about Dickie’s money. Dickie claims that he lied to Boyd but Murphy does not believe him having called a friend local to Harlan and learned of Mags’ reputation. He insists that Dickie give the money to him. Dickie says that he cannot get the money while in prison and Murphy says that he might not be in prison much longer. Pawn shop owner Glen Fogle dismissively deals with a deadbeat who wants to sell a wrench set. He offers $3, upsetting the man. Messer walks in and Fogle tells the customer to get out. Fogle locks the door behind him and then goes into his back room where Messer and his assistant Wally Becket are waiting for him. He asks what happened and Messer tells him about the roadblock. Becket laughs at Messer and Fogle tells him to shut up. Fogle asks about JT and Messer hangs his head. Raylan discusses Messer’s escape with Bergen. Begen’s two children sit on the back of his car, eating a breakfast of fried chicken. Bergen jokes that Raylan drove all the way to Harlan and let Messer get away. Raylan counters that he got JT and says that his boots aren’t made for running. Bergen dryly says that a marshal’s primary function is chasing fugitives. Bergen admonishes his children to keep quiet and Raylan asks if it is "bring your children to work" day. Bergen says that his wife is unwell and Raylan says that explains the fast food. Bergen then reports that the truck is clean but that it has been recorded on toll booth cameras between Harlan and Frankfurt. Raylan guesses this ties it to the Dixie mafia. Bergen informs Raylan that there have been rumors of an oxycontin dealer giving addicts a list of goods to steal and paying them in drugs. Raylan is surprised, having previously known Messer as a drunk rather than an addict. Bergen tells Raylan that JT has already posted bail and Raylan asks the trooper to find out who paid for him. Becket drags JT into Fogle’s office. Fogle disparages JT and compares him unfavorably to Messer, saying that at least Messer was able to get away. JT blames the arrest on Messer but Fogle says that he does not want to hear it. Fogle brings a revolver and bullet out of his desk. Fogle asks if JT spoke to the police and is annoyed when Becket answers for him. He asks JT again and JT denies having said anything. Fogle spins the chamber shut and calls JT over, asking if he is wearing a wire. Becket says that he has checked him and Fogle says that is exactly why he is checking again. JT apologizes and Fogle says that it is really his fault for working with addicts. JT says that he is in withdrawal and Fogle is incredulous that JT is asking him for drugs after getting arrested and getting Fogle’s truck confiscated. JT offers to go out and steal a television. Fogle hands JT the gun and says that he can have a pill if he wins at Russian roulette. Beckett laughs and Fogle again tells him to shut up. JT fearfully puts the gun to his head and pulls the trigger, no shot fires. JT holds the gun out to Fogle but Fogle tells him to do it again. JT complains that is not how Russian roulette works and Fogle tells him that he is playing Harlan Roulette. Messer interjects and Fogle quiets him by threatening to make him play. JT complains that the odds are worse and Fogle offers him a full bottle of oxycontin. JT repeats the motion, surviving again but this time losing control of his bladder. Becket and Fogle laugh at him and JT turns the gun on Fogle and repeatedly pulls the trigger, no shot is fired. Fogle wrests the gun back and reveals that he palmed the bullet. He loads the weapon, aims at JT and pulls the trigger. No shot fires and Fogle observes that it is JT’s lucky day. He pulls the trigger thrice more, killing JT on the fourth attempt. He orders Becket and Messer to clean up and dispose of the body. Becket has Messer dig a grave outside of town. Messer rambles as he digs, saying that he has never seen anyone shot before. He asks Becket how many people he has seen Fogle kill and Becket tells him to dig the hole. Limehouse’s henchman and Bernard load the Bennett weed into a truck outside Arlo’s house. The henchman gives Boyd an envelope from Limehouse, which Boyd declines at first until he is told that Limehouse does not like to be in anyone’s debt. Boyd and Devil walk back to the house and Devil wonders if Boyd was really going to turn down the money. Boyd says that it is likely to be less than $5,000 and therefore barely worth splitting four ways. Devil asserts that it is more than they would have had if they burned the weed as Boyd instructed. Boyd points out that Limehouse knew they had it and that others probably knew too. He says that the value of the spoiled weed was not worth the risk of being caught with it. He gives Devil the envelope and orders him to help Limehouse’s men to load the truck. Arlo comes out and tells Devil to do as Boyd says. When Devil is gone Arlo cautions Boyd that Devil is just trying to make money like they all are. Boyd tells Arlo that he has plans to get them paid. Arlo counters that he wants to hear Boyd’s plans and asks where Johnny Crowder is. Boyd looks at the truck, catches a defiant glare from Devil and then goes inside. Inside, Boyd tells the others that his late father, Bo Crowder, considered himself a Harlan criminal but became a middleman for Miami and Frankfurt. Boyd invites Ava to join them in the dining room. Boyd says that Bo’s association with outsiders cost him his life and that he will not repeat his father’s mistakes. He says that he plans to take control of every aspect of crime in Harlan encompassing protection rackets, robbery, illegal gambling, and drug distribution. He tells his crew that they will be meticulous and clean. He warns that there will be no more smash and grabs and no more bad decisions. He says that they will give up Bo’s prostitution business because it is untenable in the recession and will be less valuable than drugs. Arlo says that Boyd has made a fine speech but that they will need more men. Boyd claims to have started recruiting and says that for today they are going to reclaim some Crowder property. Robert Quarles has Wynn Duffy over to his new property to discuss his plans. He says that with the closure of the Florida “pill mills” there is an opportunity to supply oxycontin and that he plans to fill it. Duffy notes that the government has begun tracking users, which has made the business more difficult. Quarles says that he has the backing of the Dixie mafia bosses in Detroit. He details plans to use the house as a base for creating fraudulent identification and medical records and to sell through a system of mobile trailers in Harlan with a rotation of corrupt doctors. He says that they will recruit addicts to have their prescriptions filled but only give them half the drugs and sell the remainder in Detroit for 10 times the price. He tells Duffy that plans like his are the reason it is called organized crime. Quarles gets a call from his son as Duffy asks how soon they can get set up. Duffy asks Quarles where the bathroom is and is directed down the hall. Quarles discusses moving his family to Kentucky. Duffy is distracted by noise from the bedroom and opens the door to find that Quarles has a man tied to the bed. Quarles approaches, tells Duffy that he has the wrong room and closes the door. Raylan goes to Fogle’s pawn shop to question him about JT and the van. Raylan opens by asking about the Corvette outside and Fogle says that it is his. Raylan wonders how Fogle can afford it working in a pawn shop. Fogle says that he is the owner and Raylan calls it a nice car. Fogle notes that he used to drive a European sports car and would get abuse shouted at him on a weekly basis but that he now gets compliments. Raylan asks if Becket is working and Fogle asserts that he is alone. Raylan asks how much Becket is paid and Fogle jokingly asks if Raylan is looking for work. Raylan says that he is looking for Wade Messer and JT on suspicion of armed robbery explains that Becket posted the $10,000 bond on JT. Raylan asks to see the back and Fogle says that it is not for customers. Raylan shows his ID and Fogle wonders if he has a warrant, still adamant that he cannot go back without one. Raylan says that Fogle’s behavior has made him wonder if he should be looking for Fogle instead of Messer. He says that the pawn shop is the perfect front for a scam shipping stolen goods out of town. Fogle says that he will keep that in mind if he ever breaks bad. Raylan says that he will see Fogle around. Fogle calls Duffy for advice. He reports that he has killed JT and has Messer under control but is afraid that Raylan will keep investigating anyway. Quarles asks who is on the phone and Duffy explains, annoying Fogle by leaving him on the line. Duffy dismissively tells Fogle that he will hear his voice when he wants to talk to him and puts him on hold. Quarles suggests having Fogle kill Raylan, noting that Duffy has already tried and failed. Duffy claims there were extenuating circumstances. Quarles says that Raylan is clearly hard to kill and asks Duffy if he thinks that Fogle is up to the task. Quarles explains that if Raylan kills Fogle it will clear the way for his own plans. Duffy wonders what would happen if Fogle succeeded and Quarles says that would be lucky for them. Duffy reconnects the call and gives Fogle his orders. Becket and Messer return as Fogle hangs up. Fogle tells Messer that he knows that he is a federal fugitive and expresses his annoyance that Messer kept it from him. He pressures Messer into killing Raylan, instructing him to invite Raylan to his home on the pretext of giving himself up and then to shoot him. Boyd, Arlo, and Devil visit the bar that was once owned by Johnny. Boyd complains about the decor, getting the attention of the owner, Buck Mulligan. Boyd says that they will need to dig deep to make the bar respectable again and tears down a string of fairy lights. Mulligan brandishes a baseball bat and asks what Boyd is doing. Devil aims a handgun at Mulligan and says that he has brought a bat to a gunfight. Boyd asks if Mulligan knows who he is and then tells him his name. He says that Mulligan bought the bar from Johnny, taking advantage of the situation while Johnny was recovering from his injuries. He offers Mulligan two options; A) give up the bar or B) End up in the hospital like Johnny. Mulligan says he will take option C. Two of the customers draw guns of their own and aim at Devil and Boyd. One of them, Shitkicker, tells Devil to drop his weapon. Mulligan asks if Boyd has met his friends and Boyd counters by asking if Mulligan has met his. The two remaining customers draw guns of their own and aim at Mulligan’s men. Johnny enters and Boyd calls out to him that he has recruited a couple of keepers. Johnny tells Mulligan’s men that Jimmy is a problem because you are never sure what he will do but that he knows what Rip will do to them if they don’t get out. Boyd tells Mulligan that he can take the contents of the cash register as severance. He tells Mulligan to make the deed out to him. Messer arrives home to find Raylan already sitting on his porch. Shocked, he observes that Raylan got there fast. Raylan counters that Messer seemed in a hurry to give himself up. Messer begins to recount his reasons and Raylan tells him he doesn’t need to explain again, having already done so when he called. Messer offers that Raylan could have waited inside. Raylan asks if Messer remembers a miner’s strike from their past. He tells Messer that five mining company gun thugs came to his house looking for his Uncle, a leader amongst the strikers. He says that his mother refused them entry but they forced their way into the house, finding nothing. Raylan says that he has forgotten or discarded many rules over the years but never his mother’s admonition to the thugs that “you don’t walk in a person’s home unless you’re invited.” Messer asks to go inside to change his shirt and Raylan stands aside for him. Messer rambles about his involvement with Dickie and in bringing Loretta McCready back to Harlan and then emerges from the house unchanged. Raylan shows Messer the gun and then drags Messer towards his car. Messer blames his behavior on his drug addiction. Raylan says they will leave that to judge and jury and Messer wonders if they can come to an agreement before it gets to that point. Raylan asks Messer what he was supposed to do after he shot him. Raylan has Messer call Fogle and tell him that he was successful but was wounded in the attempt. Messer, suspicious, has Becket get guns and ammunition before driving him out to Messer’s house. They find the house deserted. Raylan pulls up behind them and gets out of his car. He tells Fogle that he has Messer in custody and Fogle tells Raylan not to believe anything Messer says. Raylan warns Fogle that he has two choices; join Messer in handcuffs or leave in a coroner’s wagon. Raylan says that he knows Becket is round the back. Fogle is unmoved, saying that Raylan is outnumbered two to one. Raylan says that it is more like one and a half because Becket is stoned. He asks Fogle why he bothered bringing Becket. Fogle offers to give up Duffy in exchange for leniency. Raylan says that is acceptable and tells them to put down their guns. Becket is disbelieving and tells Raylan that Fogle killed JT. Fogle tells him to shut up and calls him an addict. Becket aims at Fogle and says he will give himself up if Raylan kills Fogle. Fogle says that Raylan needs him and will not shoot him. Becket shoots Fogle in the chest and Fogle returns fire, killing Becket. Raylan instructs Messer to call 911 and goes to check on Fogle. Fogle complains that Raylan let Becket shoot him and says that he cannot die there before drifting into unconsciousness. Boyd and Devil drink together in the reclaimed bar. Boyd says that he had Johnny recruit Jimmy and Rip. Devil observes that they seem like they will fit in. Devil asks if Boyd ever approached Johnny about joining them in the commandos. Boyd says that while Johnny likes guns and money he would not have understood the reasons behind their cause. Devil reminisces about being recruited by Boyd. Boyd took him to the church headquarters and showed him his tattoos. Devil thought Boyd was crazy for preaching race war in a church but believed in the commandos fully. Devil says that everything changed after Boyd was shot. He details Boyd’s changes of allegiance and ideology and Boyd interrupts, asking what he wants. Devil queries which Boyd he is being asked to follow. Boyd says that he is all of the men Devil has seen. Boyd says that he cannot discard his past and that Devil knows what he is offering. Boyd starts to walk out and Devil stops him, saying that he is in. Quarles talks with Duffy in his trailer as Mike stands guard. Quarles is oiling his wrist holster and tells Duffy that as a child his father made them watch Taxi Driver. He says the slide mechanism must be perfect every time and that this is the third version he has built. Duffy wonders where Quarles got the track and Quarles starts to tell him when there is a knock at the door. Duffy sends Mike to answer but Mike is hauled out of the trailer and Raylan enters with his gun drawn. Quarles hides his wrist beneath his jacket as Raylan instructs Duffy to tell Mike they are fine. Duffy complies and Quarles tells Raylan that he is unarmed, having slipped his jacket on. Raylan has him stand and turn away, warning that he will shoot him if he moves. Raylan punches Duffy, knocking him down and lacerating his left cheek. Raylan says it is time for the conversation he said they weren’t going to have. He stands on Duffy’s neck and tells him that Fogle and his men are dead. He says that he knows Duffy told them to kill him. He says that he knows that Duffy is related to the disappearance of Emmitt Arnett and his assistant, Yvette. Quarles watches the reflection of the exchange in the glass divider of the trailer. Raylan racks the slide on his sidearm, ejecting a bullet from the chamber and throwing it onto Duffy’s chest. He warns him, "Next one's coming faster." Quarles turns and asks Raylan to consider how fast the bullets will be coming back at him. Raylan takes a picture of Quarles with his phone and leaves. Appearances First Appearances #Rip Bell - Henchman of Johnny Crowder who is present as an enforcer in Buck Mulligan's bar. #Jimmy Tolan - Henchman of Johnny Crowder who is present as an enforcer in Buck Mulligan's bar. #Brady Hughes - Street hustler being held hostage by Robert Quarles in the Dixie Mafia's business home. Deaths #JT - Henchman of Glen Fogle forced to play Harlan Roulette. Shot by Fogle. #Wally Becket - Henchman of Fogle, who turns on him. Shot by Fogle. #Glen Fogle - A local pawn shop owner and associate of the Dixie Mafia. Shot by Becket. Production Cast Starring cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen (credit only) *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson (credit only) *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks (credit only) *Natalie Zea as Winona Hawkins *Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder Guest stars *Raymond J. Barry as Arlo Givens *Jeremy Davies as Dickie Bennett *Jere Burns as Wynn Duffy *Damon Herriman as Dewey Crowe *Eric Ladin as Wally Becket *James Le Gros as Wade Messer *David Meunier as Johnny Crowder *Peter Murnik as Trooper Tom Bergen *Kevin Rankin as Devil *Pruitt Taylor Vince as Glen Fogle *Mike Foy as JT *Demetrius Grosse as Errol Butler *Cleavon R. McClendon III as Bernard *Mykelti Williamson as Ellstin Limehouse *Neal McDonough as Robert Quarles Co-stars *Tate Ammons as Rip Bell *Noel Arthur as Avant *Jonathan Kowalsky as Mike Cosmatopolis *Frederick Lawrence as Shitkicker *Jesse Luken as Jimmy Tolan *Doug Sinclair as Buck Mulligan *Patrick Robert Smith as Trooper Maclin *Kevin Michael Walsh as Deadbeat customer Uncredited *Unknown as Brady Hughes Screenshot Gallery S2.jpg Category:Season 3 episodes